


Deluxe Burger Lunch

by Tickette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accountant Castiel (Supernatural), Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Boyfriends, Castiel Loves Burgers, Destiel Port Facebook Group Bingo Challenge, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Kidnapping, M/M, Surprises, burgers and oral, dean is rather evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 20:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13772124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tickette/pseuds/Tickette
Summary: Dean kidnaps Cas for a surprise lunch of his favorite Deluxe burger.Destiel Bingo N1 Rather "Evil" Dean





	Deluxe Burger Lunch

Cas stood in line waiting to get his lunch. He hated the caf but he had no other choice since his car was in the shop and it was pouring down rain. Cas had to make due. If only he had remembered his food he had prepared, oh no, it sat on his counter by the stove, right where he would remember.  And remember he did, right as he got off the bus this morning.   
  
Cas stood mesmerized by the steady rush of water flowing down the gutters into the storm drains. He shuffled forward in a trance that was interrupted when a familiar car pulled up and parked in his line of sight. He smiled when Dean got out and started walking in. Cas met him at the door.   
  
“What are you doing here, Dean?” Cas kept his voice drole and his face blank, but inside he was so happy.  No one could brighten his day like this man.   
  
Dean smiled, showing off his dimple. He grabbed Cas’ hand as a response and pulled him out the door.   
  
“Dean, my coat and pho-” A stiff wind cut the words from him. It was cold outside and Dean would not let go as they dashed to the car. He shoved Cas in the driver’s side and got in before he spoke.   
  
“I am kidnapping you for lunch. When the rain started this morning I knew you would be stuck in there.” Dean jerked a thumb back to the building and made a face that was not pleasurable. “No one should have to eat that shit they call food.” Dean laughed at his cleverness.   
  
Cas smiled. He would gladly be kidnapped by this man. He wished it could be forever instead of just, he checked his watch, fifty-one minutes. He watched as Dean reached into the backseat and retrieved a bag.   
  
“Here. I know you don't have a long time for lunch, so I got you a Deluxe from Benny’s.” Dean’s smile brightened at Cas’ reaction.   
  
“The regular would have been more than enough, but thank you Dean.” Cas could not stop his mouth from watering at the sight and smell of the delicious burger.   
  
“It's a special treat.” Dean winked at him then he laughed out loud when Cas moaned at the first bite.   
  
Cas could not help it. Benny made the best burgers in all of Springfield. The regulars were so juicy and tasty, but the Deluxe was smothered in grilled mushrooms, onions, smoked cheddar, stacked with applewood bacon, crisp lettuce, sweet tomatoes, all in between a homemade, toasted sesame seed bun. Paired with their own pickled carrots, cucumbers, and radishes, Cas was in heaven. The each bite was an explosion of flavors. The aroma, the crunch, the textures fully enraptured Cas, who moaned involuntarily.  _ How does he do this? _ Benny was a master. Cas was so engrossed that he did not even realize they were moving until Dean stopped.   
  
Cas swallowed and wiped his mouth with a napkin before he inquired of their whereabouts. It looked like an abandoned warehouse.   
  
Dean’s face was no longer jovial. He had a predatory look, his eyelids heavy, his pupils dilated. He let a slow smile slide across his face as he licked his lips.   
  
“Someplace private. We are going to eat lunch here so I can get you back to work on time. I know what a stick-up-the-ass Zach can be.” His voice was low and filled with anticipation despite his words.   
  
He scooted over close to Cas and gently rubbed his thumb over Cas’ lips then licked the corner of his mouth. Cas felt Dean place a hand on his thigh.   
  
“Here is the deal,” Dean whispered into Cas’ ear, trailing his fingers through Cas’ hair. “You eat that burger, make all those sinful sounds, and enjoy yourself. I am,” Dean licked down Cas’ neck, kissing, “going to enjoy you.”   
  
Cas had tilted his head so the Dean had better access. He wanted to put his hands on Dean, but he had over half his burger occupying them at the moment. He almost put it down when Dean stopped him.   
  
“Nope, you eat. When you're finished,” Dean pushed the burger back to Cas’ mouth, forcing him to take a bite, “I'll drive you back.”   
  
Cas chewed with a frown until he felt a strong hand on his ever growing erection. He let out another involuntary groan. Cas swallowed quickly.   
  
“Dean, what-” he tried to ask as his penis was removed from his pants.   
  
“Shush.” Dean put a finger to Cas’ lips. “You eat.” He was stroking Cas to full hardness.   
  
“But-” Cas wanted to protest but was silenced with a look from Dean. He frowned and took another bite. He closed his eyes, the flavors distracting him. He nearly choked on it when Dean leaned down and licked him, working his pants down. Cas concentrated on chewing not wanting to rush his dinner, but wanting to participate with Dean.   
  
Cas turned in the seat, putting his left leg up on the seat so Dean was between his legs and had better access. He leaned his head back on the window and enjoyed the feel of Dean’s tongue on him. He was reminded to take another bite by Dean shoving the burger to his mouth again.   
  
Cas chewed as Dean licked his penis. He loved when Dean bit down on the underside. His breath hitched when Dean playfully licked around the head still stroking the length. He made all kinds of noises, moaning, grunting, chewing. He opened his eyes he did not know he closed when Dean pulled off and stopped.   
  
“I told you, eat or I stop.” Dean raised an eyebrow daring Cas to complain.   
  
“I am going to choke and die,” Cas said as he took another bite. This is why Dean got him the largest burger. Dean was pure evil.  _ He will not get away- _   
  
All thoughts fled his brain when Dean wrapped his lips around Cas. His tongue was doing amazing things to him. Electric jolts shot up his spine when Dean slid down the length. The long moan was porn worthy.   
  
Dean watched Cas the whole time. Normally Cas didn't notice what Dean did because he had his eyes closed so he could immerse himself fully. He loved to tangle his fingers in Dean's short hair, assisting in his movements, feeling in control. Now he was forced to split his concentration on the food and Dean. He felt naked, exposed, excited, and hungry.   
  
There was a war of sensations battling in Cas’ body. The burger assaulted his senses with the aroma, tastes, textures, making him moan with eating pleasures. And at the same time Dean was assaulting his penis with his oddly soft and firm mouth. His teeth gently catching on the skin, sending shivers down his legs, causing the soles of his feet to burn. His hot tongue caressing Cas’ penis like it was the best tasting lollipop ever.   
  
And every time Cas paused in chewing or took too long between bites, that hateful man would stop. Cas could not decide if he was angry or fully in ecstasy. He would take a bite and Dean would go slower, which both helped him enjoy the burger and feel Dean’s mouth fully. At one point Cas tried to make him go faster by thrusting in time, but Dean held his hips still. Cas chewed faster and Dean sped up. Cas was going to choke and die while being fellatiated _. Was that a word? Fuck! _   
  
“Dean!” Cas shouted, nearly dropping his food.   
  
Cas was glad he had just swallowed when Dean bottomed out. He let out a guttural yell, panting as he tried to breathe. Cas could barely think when Dean deepthroated him. Cas bit down on the burger, the juices sluicing down his arms, and tried his best not to spit it out when Dean started to hum. But he could no more spit this burger out than he could jump out of a moving vehicle.   
  
Dean must have told Benny to put some kind of drug in this delectable burger. Never had it tasted so good, despite the acute distraction going on.   
  
Dean just pointed at him and continued. Cas bit down as Dean drew back. The cold air hitting Cas’ overheated skin was like a knife. Cas was going to cry. His balls tightened, his belly fluttered, and his eyes closed. He was getting close, he shoved his burger into his mouth and grabbed a hold of Dean's hair, pushing that mouth back down on him.   
  
Just as the last quarter of burger was going to fall, Cas caught it, but kept his left hand on Dean’s head. The cheese was dripping down Cas’ chin with the juices from the tomato and grease of the burger when he started to thrust in and out of Dean’s mouth.   
  
Cas was chewing, panting, moaning, grunting, swallowing, and pumping. He could not stop himself. His penis was on fire and near bursting. He braced his right foot on the floorboard, his back pressed hard against the door.   
  
Dean had grabbed Cas by the waist and was holding on for all he was worth, trying to gain back control. Cas watched with fascination, shoving the last bite into his mouth. How does it still taste so good? Cas chewed as frantically as he fucked as Dean sucked.   
  
There it was, Cas could not stop, he just swallowed and he came, bursting into Dean's willing mouth. Cas banged his head on the window causing him to see stars, or was that Dean? Wave after wave of pleasure, pain, ecstasy rolled over Cas. He held on tight to Dean’s hair and the dash. A low guttural moan ripped through Cas as a jolt of electric fire drilled down his spine and felt like it shot out of his feet.   
  
Cas collapsed in on himself, jerking with every lick from Dean. His breath hitched, he was gasping, sweating, and begging, “Please stop.”   
  
Dean gave Cas one last hateful lick then sat up. His self satisfied smile made Cas want to punch and kiss him at the same time. He did not get to choose because Dean leaned over and captured his lips. His hands snaked around him and held him tight. Dean tasted of burgers, cum, and coffee. Cas did not ever want to let go. However, Cas was wrecked and could barely hold a thought.   
  
“I hate you,” Cas said as Dean tucked Cas back into his pants and straightened his suit.   
  
Dean just laughed as he grabbed some wet wipes from the backseat and wiped up the grease and mess from Cas’ face, hands, and arms. He noticed he had stains on his cuffs, shirt front, and tie, but he did not care.   
  
After getting boneless Cas sorted and back into the seat properly, Dean drove him back to work. The rest of the day had been a blur, mostly Cas had to force himself to concentrate. Never had he ever thought of eating while engaging in sexual activities.   
  
The next day, right before lunch, Cas was interrupted by Garth.   
  
"Hey Cas, you have a message from a Dean.  He said he has a Deluxe waiting downstai- "    
  
Cas did not wait to hear the rest.  He locked his computer, grabbed his coat, and walked as quickly as he dared to the door.  The elevator took forever.  He  nearly ran for the door and was overjoyed when he saw Dean smile wickedly from his car.  After he got in, Dean handed him a paper wrapped promise.  Cas bit into that burger and was already hard.


End file.
